Altering the Existence!
by Killer of Destiny
Summary: Put the world upside down! but this time it will not be naruto doing it, nope. What happens when you put an Over-Powered OC to the Naruto-verse? Well things tend to go down a spiral of chaos and confusion and all the known facts go to shit. Multiverse-destroyer OC, God-like Naruto later in the story, NaruHina, Sasuke and Sakura minor bashing and Civilian council Bashing.
1. Prologue- A Storm is coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OC

 **Me.**

"People Talking".

 **"Bijuu or Hig her Being Talking".**

 _*People Thinking*._

 ** _*Bijuu or Higher Being Thinking*._**

 _Ubication._

 **Let's Begin!**

* * *

 _Unknown._

"..." The eternal silence that lived in the void between worlds was definitely nominated for the best awkward silence in all the existence. But in like a thousand of eons this silence only got to exist for few moments, before-

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, SO BORING!"... THAT happened ... again... for like a shit ton of eons the void has had a very _Interesting_ being, it's name, you may wonder?

"Eremenjaru Tenshi but everyone calls me Angel" It responded.

"Don't call me an ¨it¨, i have a gender you know!" She exclaimed.

"That's it! I won't tolerate this kind of shit! I-" He tried to retort, keyword _tried_.

 **STOP CRAKING THE FOURTH WALL! IF YOU CONTINUE YOUR BITCHING I WILL SAY _THE WORDS!_**

"You wouldn't dare..."

 **Try me.**

... A strong silence ruled the void again, one of the most intense glares contest was being held in that pure white space... Autor vs OC, who would win this battle of wills?

 **...**

"..."

 **...**

"..."

 **...**

"..."

 **You killed your Girlfriend/Wife.**

That totally destroyed the sparkle on his eyes. His body went limp, all of his senses went numb and like machine going off his once dark red eyes went a dull and lifeless grey. He begined to float aimlessly in the infinite void of white, not moving, to the untrained of eye he looked dead but the rare blinks he gave told otherwise. Basically he was in dead-like state.

He was so gone that he didn't even noticed that his body was floating into a portal and this one was closing like the others, Why? because a lot of hands were struggling to keep it open... keyword _**struggling,**_ it looked like they were having a hard time forcing the portal open...

His body was slowly entering in the portal, the best form to describe this... is like being born. From one side the body was entering the _portal_ and in the other side it was going out.

 **"Keep it open! It's coming in!"** One of the beings holding the portal screamed, it resulted to be the Shinigami, his whole body shaking from the extreme exhaustion his body was going through, God or not, forcing open a portal to the void with brute power it's extremely exhausting and energy taxing.

 **"Just three seconds more and it will be done!"** Other deity shouted, none other than Yami in all of her "shakening" glory, she too looked exhausted.

 **"Finally! Done."** Kami talked this time. She was in the worst condition out of the other deities, her complete form was trembling, she was barely able to stand if it were not from the fact that she being helped for Yami

 **"If anyone says any of this to the other god i will rip your balls out of your body and make you eat them"** Yami threatened the other deities. All the gods got chills running throgh their spines. The other goddesses flinched knowing that she talked in plural when she said _balls_.

Going back to the point... All of them focused their attention on the man before them **(Too lazy to describe... In the next chapter.)**.

 **"He doesn't look any intimidating... Is this the correct one?"** The Shinigami asked.

 **"Don't know, but he surely is a cutie!** Yami said. Not noticing the fact that she had dropped Kami, who could say nothing because of her fatigue.

"...Ugh... Can you the tell me what hit me?" He groaned out.

 **"Quick! Eveyone to their positions!"** One of the deities shouted.

"Ummmm... Who's there?

 **"Greetings, oh great warrior, welcome to-"** The oldest looking deity beginned oly to be interrupted.

"Cut the charade, this is not the first time this has ever happened to me an it will not be the last, believe me some things simply don't change, so for starters, 1-NO, i will not be, to any of you, your champion or whatever you want me to be, 2-DON'T try to force me to do it, believe me you will not get anything good out of it, 3-Sorry i'm not intersted on any of you, i prefer being single, less trouble and lastly don't even think to take my stuff, if any of you lay a single finger over my things, i will put a spiked metal pole through your body, then i will roast you like pig and when you are about to die, i will peel your skin off of your burned bodies with a rusted knife and put it into your private areas and throw you to an active volcano. **DO YOU GET THE MESSAGE?** He finished with a psychotic smile that could rival Jeff the Killer.

To say the deities were scared was a underestimating of a great scale, some of them literally shitted on themselves, others were trembling, Kami could not do anything her body was too tired to even feel anything, the Shinigami stepped forward, ready to pummel to the ground this idiot.

"Well it seems that the _teme_ has balls or he's just stupid" Angel said.

Shinigami didn't know why but the way he said that put him on the edge, more faster than the light Shinigami was already in front of Angel, he cocked his fist back...

"Too slow" Everything moved in slow motion as the Shinigami moved his fist forward, even before the Shinigami's fist could even hit the afterimage of Angel, the true Angel punched the Shinigami in the back of his head, when the hit connected Shinigami was sent sailing to ground only to redirected to the left by a kick to the stomach, Shinigami didn't get far when he was sent up by a uppercut to the abdomen, in mid-fly he was hit by a giant energy ball pushing him to the right, only to yet again be set down by a descending kick to the face, he crashed with the fabric of reality leaving giant spider web cracks.

"Boring... Time to end this" Angel said quickly forming hand seals and then putting both of his hands together, preparing one of his **_Unique Moves_**.

 **Yin and Yang: Sphere of Creation and Destruction!** A football sized sphere with a pattern that looked exactly like the yin and yang symbol formed between his hands, the sphere seemed to radiate a ethereal glow from the white side and thunder was expelled from the dark side.

Before the Shinigami could even move a finger, Angel thrusted the chart breaking attack into the Shinigami stomach, easily destroying his skin and beginning to burn away his organs, before the sphere could get through of him, the sphere exploded totally erasing everything it touched.

In the end, the only thinng that survived the attack was a half of the Shinigami, he was not dead, his body was already regenerating itself, but he was agonizing for all the pain he received, he had learned a lesson out of this. This... This... Warrior was above anything he knew, not even his great grandparent was so strong and fast, at least he could make him go serious, but this warrior totally destroyed him in less than 20 seconds, he couldn't even touch him...

Going over the other deities they were absolutely terrified of him now, he easily defeated one of their strongest members and they were totally sure he didn't got serious in any of those attacks before, and now he was in front of them now, they were shitless scared. But luckily he was ignoring them, he was with Kami, and he was... healing her?

The most awkward silence fell in, nobody dared to talk, two minutes passed but to them it felt like two millenia.

"There now she must be okay, oh sorry for the mess, i got a little carried away." He apologized.

 _ ***A LITTLE?!***_ That was the thought inside all of their minds, a mental note was made, NOT PISS HIM OFF.

"If you're worried about Shinigami-teme, don't worry he's alive, barely but alive." Angel said.

When nobody said anything he continued "Heh, we beginned with the left foot, let's star over again, okay? My name is Eremenjaru Tenshi, but everyone calls me Angel."

So the introductions begun one by one every god began to introduce themselves to him, it took time time because they were still afraid of him, but in the end they made it.

"Well, it's cool that i got to meet you all but, can you tell me for what you got me here?

The deities begun to look between themselves and like an answer to a question Kami talked **"Well, you see, i will go to the point, we need you because our chosen one is in danger to become corrupted and if that happens-"** She didn't have a chance to end her sentece.

"Don't say anything more, i'm going to help you, there is no need tell me where he/she is i can locate the position by myself." And with that sentence he was gone.

 **"I don** **'t know why but i have the feeling that everything is going to be changed in a lot of ways..."** Kami said. ALL the gods nodded with her.

The world was going be put upside down and nobody had the power to avoid it, NOBODY.

* * *

 **Hello! This is my first fanfic so if you have something to say just write it, but please no flames, i will accept rants but please not Flames.  
**


	2. They're gonna have a PAN time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OC

 **Me.**

"People Talking".

 **"Bijuu or Hig her Being Talking".**

 _*People Thinking*._

 ** _*Bijuu or Higher Being Thinking*._**

 _Ubication._

 **Hey! Now thing are gong to get a little serious, don**

 **Let's Begin!**

* * *

 _Konohogakure no Sato, 6 years after the Kyuubi atttack.  
_

Today was a big day in konoha, Why? It was October 10th, the day when the Kyuubi attacked konoha and nearly destroyed it, killing lots of ninjas and civilians alike, normally such a tragedy should be mourned by doing nothing but staying quiet and pay tribute to the dead, but they were celebrating it because of the defeat of the Kyuubi to the hands of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze who sacrificed his life to "kill" the Kyuubi. All the houses were adorned to the occasion, stands with lot of games and prizes filled the streets of Konoha, kids were playing to defeat the kyuubi, adults were drinkikg and sharing stories of their lives, in the center a house sized wood statue of Kyuubi and adults were sharing stories of their lives amd drinking like idiots.

This seemed to be a good night to everyone... **(Aside from the Sandaime and his Always-incresing paperwork, poor old** **man...)** But not everyone was happy... 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki was NOT happy, in fact he was scared, scared that someone would try to hurt him or steal his things, it was always like this, since he was able to walk he had to fend for himself, the workers in the orphanage openly insulted him and when he was bullied by the senior kids he got beaten with a whip and the bullies got some candy and praises, he had learned alone to talk and write because no one didn't even teached him how to go to the bathroom, he learned fast that was fact, it only took little naruto some looks but he began to talk to the age of six months and to write to the age of 1, 3 months later after learnig how to talk correctly (Age: 1 year and 5 months), he was given clothes, ragged and dirty but functional and covered his body, after learnig all basic stuff a kid should know and hitting the age of 3, he was kicked out of the orphanage, since then every week a mob was formed and chased him across the village when he was caught he got beaten, stabbed, burned, poisoned, sliced him, named it and he already suffered from it, he suffered from hunger and dehydration until some weeks later, while searching for something to eat in the garbage, he was found by the Sandaime Hokage and with that his live for got a little better, he got a apartment and monthly he was given money to pay the rent and buy groceries, sadly that little happiness he had was totally obliterated, the moment he stepped out of his apartment he was given hateful glares from the villagers, everytime he entered a shop he was kicked out of it, sometimes he had to run for his live because the managers were not gentle and insulted him and launched knives to him and when some of them let him, the prizes were increased Ten-fold and he couldn't afford the money to buy them and when he got back he found his apartment vandalized, when he was about to lose hope a ray of light descended on to his being in form of a honest ramen stand, the attendants of the place not only were kind and gentle to him, the food was incredibly delicious better than anything he ever tasted! After his fifth plate he was full, after paying the food, the kind waitress let him buy some instant ramen to a normal price. Since then he eated in that ramen stand for the last 3 years. **You could imagine how that affected little naruto...**

After all he had been through, those two persons were like diamonds fallen from the sky to little naruto's life. But now wasn't the time to go back in the past, he was hidden behind the counter of his kitchen, friyng pan at hand and a pot over his head, he was hoping that the forgot about him and let him live another day, sadly this was not the case.

The front door busted open and two individuals entered inside the apartment, searching for it's tenant, hatred filled their eyes. Naruto was scared, his whole form shakening from the fear he was feeling, adrenaline coursing through his whole body. Slowly the individuals walked to the kitchen, every step they gave was like a year for little naruto, they reached the counter and when one was about to look...

 ***WHAM*** A frying pan connected with his face effectively breaking his nose and disorienting him.

 ***WHAM*** This time the frying pan hit the other individual in the arm, Hard.

The second individual quickly grabbed naruto by the hand stopping him from swinging his weapon anymore. Then he delivered a neck chop rendering him unconscious, the one with Naruto made some signals to his partner getting him back to the living world. Forming some Hand-Signs the two figures quickly **Shunshin** ed out of the apartment, never noticing the fact that a little monkey was watching them, after some seconds it poofed away.

 _Forest at the Outskirts of Konoha._

The two individuals appeared on a clearing in a poof of smoke, in this clearing a lot of people, civilian and ninja alike, were waiting for something, in the middle of the clearing there was, unlike the one in Konoha, a REAL sized wooden statue of the Kyuubi.

The individuals approached to a fat and wealthy-looking man, the same was drinking what it looked to be Sake.

"Lord Elder... we have accomplished the mission and brought the demon." The first one to be pan-ned **(He, he, bad** **p** a **n)** said.

"Well done, Anbu! I knew i could trust you with this risky mission, did the boy gave you any problem?" The fatso said/asked.

"No." Both individuals said in unison. Not wanting to said that a 6 year old kid managed to hit them and they could not avoid it, they were supposed to be the elite of ninjas! the elite doesn't get their asses handed to them by little kids. If the kid have made a hit on the head of the second Anbu, they would have gotten the beaten of a lifetime by... 6 year old kid with a frying pan.

"Very well, now we can start the retribution" Fatso talked. he moved to the group of people that were near him and begin his announcement.

"People, we already have the demon!" To his words the two individuals begin to carry naruto to the statue and put him on the top. "6 Years ago, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha killing tons of people and leaving kids without both or one parents, the Yondaime sacrificed himself to stop the Kyuubi, he achieved to defeat the Kyuubi but he got back in form of this kid" He pointed to Naruto. "All this time we have tolerated it, but no more this is day we get, RETRIBUTION!" He finished with a cruel smirk, in mid-talk naruto have woken up and he was afraid of dying, he cried for help... but nobody came, he struggled... nothing happened. A fire was started and now the statue was quickly engulfed on fire and when the falmes were about to reach little naruto...

 **Water Shot!** A pure sphere of water collided against the statue effortlessly dousing the fire.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT THE RETRIBUTION?!" Fatso shouted.

"I think that would be me" A figure said from the other side of the steam, when the steam was gone it revealed very tall man standing with 5.1ft, a long red hair that reached to the end of his back **(think in the hair style of goku SSJ3 only that the hair is blood red)** , a fairly bronced skin, a face that looked like a super model, he was wearing a totally near black one piece cloth, the other thing was the body of a red chinese dragon coursing through the whole cloth if the body was followed the head could be found on top of his hand and the tail wrapping around the left eye, in both of his wrist were golden shiny bracelets with a blue gem inlaid in the middle of both, an earring with the form of a man hugging a little kid, to finish it there was a necklace with a gem with the form of a heart hanging in it and his eyes were like a roulette with 8 sections each one of a different color.

"Don't say anything tou are just going to bitch me with a half-assed excuse of an monologue so save it for yourself, now this is the part were i kill all of you, but first..." With a flick he was up with naruto, he begin to blindfold him "Trust me kid, i'm doing you a favor." Then he put on him earplugs.

He appeared to were hi was just a moment ago. "So... Let's begin."

 **Megalovania.**

 _"It_ 's _a beautiful night isn't?"_

 _"Grasshopers are cringing, The moon is shining..."_

 _"On nights like this, scum like you..."_

 ** _"Should be burning in hell."_**

Before any of them could move the two Anbu were pushed to ground with so much force that their bodies exploded **(The best way to explain it, it's saying that when their bodies were forced on the ground, their contents went out of their bodies like when you push a grilled cheese sandwich on the frying pan, so you can say that this time they literally got _pan_ -ned)**, following their example a half of the people died the same way and the other half was forced to the ground by an unseem force, then out of nothing, giant red spears were launched to their position, the attack effectively killed the rest of the civilians, only a scratch and your blood would get out of your body in a jet motion, then waht looked to be weird colored holes appeared and began to shoot light beams them, totally destroying anything it touched and reducing them into a fine dust, the rest of them were barely alive and when they thinked things couldn't get worse, they were levitated out of the ground and were launched into every direction crushing the bones of the victims, totally destroying the bodies and making massive internal damage to the alive ones and putting something were it not belonged. **If you know what i mean.**

In the other side of Massacre, a ninja was standing frozed in where he was standing, after obseving how everyone was dying he decided to take a cheap shot and attack him from the back.

"DIE! YOU DEMON LOVER!" A kunai was sent sailing towards Angel, when the kunai was just about hit his neck...

Angel made a total 180 degrees turn and faced the kunai and totally stopped it in the air, just a mere milimiter from his nose then a giant wave of power was send to the kunai, then to the ninja and finally it keep going, first the kunai cracked and then became literally nothing, the ninja could only shit in his pants before his head exploded instantly killing him and spraying his blood and brains over the entire clearing, he focused on the others survivors, spears emerged from the ground and impaled them over-killing them, blood oozed like a waterfall from the corpses.

"Naruto-kun! Don't worry we..." Hiruzen Sarutobi could only stare to what was in front of him, not believing what his eyes were showing him. His Anbu were in the same condition as him

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ehhhhhhhhhhh... my fault?" That was the only thing he could say that fitted with the moment.

* * *

 **Hello again! just telling you that i'm thinking to change the rate of this story, so, do i change it?**


	3. The things get more serious for REAL

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OC

 **Me.**

"People Talking".

 **"Bijuu or Hig her Being Talking".**

 _*People Thinking*._

 ** _*Bijuu or Higher Being Thinking*._**

 _Ubication._

 **Hey! Now things are going to get a little serious, and don't expect my OC to get serious on ANY of his battles.  
**

 **Let's Begin!**

* * *

 _Konoha's outskirts._

The Sandaime could only stare to the massacre before him, not wanting to believe what his eyes were showing him, his escorts were not better than him. He had lived throught the horrors of second and third Shinobi World Wars, but in all his lifetime, he never got to see a massacre of this scale, unlike the wars, this bloodbath was different, a great portion of the clearinf was destroyed, giant holes were scattered around the same, the trees around the clearing were totally decimated, the corpses were smashed into red bloody pulps of meat, the killer was looking at them with an awkward smile.

Suddendly, crawling out of the pile of the giant pile meat, a ninja came, his legs totally smashed and the rest of his body totally bruised.

"Hokage-Sama... _***BLURGH***_ Please... Sa-" The ninja didn't manage to finish his sentence, he was pulled from the ground to te killer hands.

The killer looked at him with a sweet smile, too sweet... "So you want me to spare you, right?" The killer looked at the ninja with a growing dark smile, then he began again "I will give you mercy..." the ninja looked hopeful "only if you answer me honestly this question." The hokage and his escorts flinched at the implications of that statement, before the any of the other persons could do anything, the temperature dropped abruptaly and the Hokage's escorts falled to the ground visions of their deaths replaying in their minds over and over again, the hokage kneeled as his breathing became heavy.

 _ **"**_ **Tell me... When you came here... What you wanted to do to the kid over there?"** He said his voice deep and powerful while pointing to naruto... who still was blindfolded...

"I-I wa-wanted t-t-t-to... he-hel-help him." his voice filled with pure terror. He had already shitted his pants

 **"..."** There was a quite dead silence in the air, nobody dared to say anything, waiting patiently for the killer say something. Suddenly, It begun with a light chuckle then turned into a full physchotic laughter.

 **"DID YOU HONESTLY THINKED, THAT I WOULDN** **'T KNOW WHEN SOMEONE LIES TO ME?! You are really stupid if you thinked you could lie to my face and that I would not know** **it."** He said.

Before the scum could even mutter a word, he had a hand shoved inside his chest, in one swift move the hand moved upwards, roughly cutting his head and neck in halfs. Throwing away the corpse like it was nothing, the killer made his way to the struggling form of little naruto, every step he took one part of clearing reapired itself, he passed across the corpses, the sames just.. disappaered into a little orange brilliants cubes.

When he reached to little Naruto, the clearing was like nothing happened there, he slowly quitted the earplugs and the blindfold. Little Naruto opened his eyes to find another pair of eyes looking at him, not with hatred but with worry and kindness. Little Naruto's mind was racing over a mile, trying to proccess the new information and verifying over and over to secure it was true.

"Hey, little one, are you okay?" The one looking at him said, effectively snapping him off of his trance. Naruto looked at the stranger in front of him with a confused expression.

"Y-yes." Naruto said, more confused than before, Why did he respond the question? The question of a stranger nontheless!

"You must be so confused... don't worry, I perfectly understand what you are going through, it happened the first time someone was kind with me." Now little naruto was even more confused, what was this guy talking about?

"Oh, sorry, I just confused you more, why don't you take a nap? I promise that when you wake up everything will be alright." He said with a confident smirk on his face. Naruto couldn't answer before a chop was delivered to his neck, knocking him out.

"Well... It seems that we have something to discuse, don't we Hokage-san?" Angel said, grabbing the unconscious body of little naruto and piggybacking him.

Then, the now recuperated ANBUs encircled him, he walked forwards not caring about the ANBU level shinobi blocking his way. One of the ANBU approached to him Tanto at hand, the ANBU made a forward stab to the heart, only for the sword break in contact with his skin. There was an awkward silence as the ANBU remained in the same position, sweating bullets.

"My turn." That was all he said before he flickered the ANBU on the chin, sending it flying to the sky. Another silence took over, someone deafeated an ANBU level ninja, THAT easily! He didn't even move from the point he was! The other ANBUs backed away not wanting to die like their comrade did.

"Ups. I got to restrict more power... look how easiliy i killed that guy... or was girl...? Meh, now I don't care that much, well any of you want to try something funny? I don't really want lose my time fighting mosquitoes." Nobody moved an inch. "Well, I guess I can go now right?" He started walking away from the group of ninja, then he stopped dead on his tracks. "Oh, before i forget, I think you should put someone here to wait for the body to fall, you know it's a risk leaving a fellow ninja corpse in the wild." He said.

"And Hokage-san... I'll be waiting for you." And with that he disappeared in the foliage of nature.

"We should go back." Hiruzen said. His escorts nodded at his words and quickly vanished in poofs of smoke.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Angel..._

 _* Man, now I gotta find a safe place for the kid, I think I should stop doing promises..."_ He looked at the sleeping form of Naruto, the same had a happy smile nad was grabing to the softness of his hair, contrary at what people believed his hair was very, uhhh... fluffy... Basically the kid was having a really good nap, he smiled at his internals amusements. "But seeing this kid sleeping so peacefully... it tells me that what I did back then... It wasn't for nothing." He finished with a happy smile on his face. Suddenly, he stopped...

Then he felt it. It was that damn sensation, that feeling when someone feelt they have to go to some random place, beacuse of no reason at all. He knew that feeling very well... it was a god messing with him, probably wanting to make him his champion... He doesn't want that. Angel opened his palm, a black purple sphere formed on it, a red portal opened and the ball entered in it.

* * *

 **(** **Still)** _Unknown._

 **"He hasn** **'t moved an inch..."** A deity said. He didn't notice the portal opening behind him before it was too late...

 ***KABOOM!*** The explosion was strong, that totally destroyed the space and time in a area of 10000km and completely evaporating the deity to nothing, not even his _**"**_ _ **Inmortal"**_ soul remained... at the same time a believers of the whole world forgot about their god and everything it had influenced their lifes, reverting to their lifes before knowing about this god.

Basically, he doesn't exist more and stopped existing in a certain point of his life.

* * *

 _Back with Angel..._

"Well, now that that's taken care of... I think I should meet this _**"Hokage"**_ , but first... I have to get my house." Angel said. He took a little green ball out of his pockets, he stared at it for a few seconds, then put it in the ground and backed away. Out of nothing, a Three-store house appeared. **(Description Later...)** Angel walked to the door and inserted a key, and unlocked the door then he opened it and entered inside it.

Some minutes later... He came out of the house with a blush on his face, muttering something about sexy maids, he locked the door and teleported himself to Konoha, specifically to the _Hokage's Office_.

* * *

 _Hokage's Office._

The Sandaime had just entered his office to find the mysterious killer, spinning in a chair like a child... Then he stopped nad got straight and looked directly to him.

"I think we have a something to discusse about, don't we?" The killer spoke with a neutral tone.

Wordlessly the Sandaime sitted on his chair and lifted on his pipe.

"I guess that introduction are in need, let me begin... My name is Eremenjaru Tenshi." The killer beginned.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, a pleasure to meet you Eremenjaru-san, may I know what are you intentions with young Naruto Uzumaki?" The Sandaime asked.

"... Straight to point, uh? Very well, I will be honest with you Hokage-san... That kid... reminds of myself when I was his age, the look on his face when I talked to him was... disturbing, like I said he reminds me of myself and I don't like that, not at bit." Angel replied, his last sentence full of worry.

"..." The Sandaime could only remain silent at Angel's statement, trying to find any lie on the honest answer.

"I have a request to you Hokage-san, I know that this is so of sudden and that you probably will say no, but... I'll like to adopt the kid" The Sandaime was about to shout his answer. "But before you say no, I'll tell you that I don't want to cause any kind of harm to him, GOD NO! Far from that, I want him to experience some kind of love in his life, I do not pity him, not now or ever... I-I just don't want him to suffer I know what he is and I perfectly know for what he's going throught, I can't live with the fact that someone is going throught for the kind of things that happened to me, so I plead you to let me give him what he truly needs, the Love from a parently figure, some of the things I want him to experience..., when i looked him... I knew that someone believed him, but looking at you... I can see that you cannot help him all the time he needs it, yes i can tell that you are trying but we both know, that isn't enough, so please let me show him that there's still hope! I'll do anything, I'll answer any question, I'll go throught any torture but please... let me show him... that he can be special!" Angel finished his words, the Sandaime looked at him with a shocked expression even the ANBU were surprised of the outcome of this discussion... He even knew about the Kyuubi inside little Naruto. They dismissed that information for now, eventually they would get to that theme.

"You really are going to do anything?" The Sandaime asked, he got a nod as an answer.

"Then you don't mind letting your mind be revised by a specialist?" Another question, Angel moved his head to the sides.

"Then if you pass this clear, I may let you adopt young Naruto." He said with a command tone.

"ANBU, escort him to the IT department" An ANBU appeared to Angel side and sunshined him, not before muttering a thanks.

"I think, I'm getting too old for this." He said. Unaware of the shitstorm he had just unleashed over himself.

* * *

 _3 hours later, Angel's House.  
_

Little Naruto opened his eyes, to find himself in a incredibly soft and warm bed, his first reaction was panic, was he dead!? He pinched himself on the cheek only to feel pain, letting a pained shout he put a hand over his cheek.

"That hurt... So I'm not dead or sleeping... but where am I?" He asked out loud. He looked at hte room he was in, this DEFINITIVELY was NOT his apartment, the place looked too clean and nice to be his dirty apartment... and the bed he was sitting was wasy too comfy and warm that his own... so were he was? not dead for sure. It turned out that the stranger keeped his promise and dropped him in a safe place. He standed up (for his body's discomfort.) and walked around not noticing a figure looking at him. The figure stepped in and approached to him for the back.

 **"I think, that I can answer that question, little child."** A female and sweet voice said behind him.

Little Naruto stopped dead on his tracks, scared and fearing for his life, he slowly turned to look behind, only to find a...

* * *

 **FINISHED! Sorry for the delay i had exams last week and i had to study, that and i got lazy to write this chapter, I got something NICE cooked on my sleeve, so stay tuned and remember i appreciate any reviews or rants you left but please not flames. 'Till next update! Not too good with cliffhangers... :(  
**


	4. You've been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the OC

 **Me.**

"People Talking".

 **"Bijuu or Hig her Being Talking".**

 _*People Thinking*._

 ** _*Bijuu or Higher Being Thinking*._**

 _Ubication._

 **This story has more than 80 views, wow... i... i'm surprised, because honestly i did never think that this work of mine would ever get over the 50 views... thank you, to all of you that taked a little bit of his time to read this story... a really BIG, thank you, to all of you!  
**

 **I finally understand the comments some authors made when their stories got more views than expected... it fills you with passion and inspiration to keep writing that story.  
**

 **Let's Begin!**

* * *

 _Angel's House, Guest Room._

Little Naruto couldn't stop staring at who was in front of him, a woman in her late twenties wearing a maid outfit that fitted her rather _well_... **(** ***COUGH* Use your imagination for this *COUGH*.)** and a perfect hourglass form, brown dark hair and gold eyes and a white silky skin. Cup-

Suddenly, she shot a murderous glare to the author and the male lectors of the story, the author could only make a kitty sound before contuining the story.

... The woman looked to Naruto, who was looking at her like any curious child would. She crouched to his level and gave him a kind look.

"So, you're the child Angel-sama has brought..." She approached him, her hair shadowing her eyes giving her a dark appearance, she extended her arms to naruto, who was frozen of fear. "Look at you, you are so..." Her hands were a mere centimeters from his face. "SO CUTE!" Her looks did a 180 degrees spin and from the scary woman she became a crab woman... 'cause she was pinching both of his cheeks and extending them, like a true crab woman would do... **(Everything will be explained in it's moment but for now... Deal with it.)** "Awwwww~ you are so CUTE! Look at that hair and eyes, and those whiskers! You are so cute that I could eat you! When you grow you defintively would be a Ladies killer." She said still pinching his cheeks, Naruto's cheeks already where red for the force put on the pinching.

"asah vakaslla snsgkggn asklngag." Little Naruto tried to say something but only gibberish stepped out of his mouth.

"Eh?" She looked at him with a confused face then noted the painful expression on his face... [Insert awkward silence here.]

"Sorry, my bad." She stopped pinching his cheeks, he begin to caress his cheeks. "I got a carried away, but I couldn't resist! you really are a cute little boy, hasn't anybody told you that?" She asked to him.

"Ayame-neechan always says that..." He answered in a meek tone.

"Then your Nee-chan is right, you really are cute!" She said before embrancing him in a hug.

Little Naruto was frozen from the sudden warm that the hug this strange woman was giving to him, it was like those hugs Ayame gave him when he felt bad... Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as the happy hug became a comforting one. Then she disengaged the hug much to both displeasure.

"What's your name, Little child?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki, eh..." He said.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm _**************_ But my real name is way too hard to understand, for that everyone calls me Black Soul but you can call me Soul." Soul said.

"Okay... Soul-chan." He said. A bell ringed.

"Finally! It's breakfast time, do you want to accompany me?" Soul asked, extending her hand to Little Naruto.

Without saying anything he grabbed her hand and followed her out of the room and through the hall... **Wait! A Hall? In A HOUSE!? I didn't think of that!, *You look above... There's a shadow in the ceiling looking at you with a stalker face. *You scream like a girl.**

* * *

 ***TECHNICHAL PROBLEMS* *SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCES* A image of Angel with a knife raised behind Danzo appears in the screen. [Insert Elevator's Music here.]  
**

* * *

 **I'm alive! sorry for that, one of Angel's Fangirls nearly made me write a scene of her raping him... *You felt a shiver crawl on your back. But I managed to run away and lock her in the bathroom... with a pedobear inside. Don't ask. So... Let's continue! [Background Screams.]  
**

* * *

Until they reached to the kitchen, quickly the smell of something new filled little Naruto nose, who shot straight for the table and sit on a chair near the end of the table. Soul just giggled at his actions and walked over the counter, picking up two plates, she walked to the table and put one in front of him. He stared at the food and looked around for chopsticks only to find a little spoon to the side of his plate...

"What's this?" He asked in a confused tone, while lightly poking with the spoon what he guessed it was some kind of soup... She laughed a little before answering his question.

"Well you can say it's soup and at the same time not... It's healthy for you, it has a lot of meat and veggies. You look flaky, you need to eat more." She said trying to convice him that this was eatable.

Naruto looked to the weird soup and then to Soul. He took a spoonful and took a gentle sip... He begun eating like there was no tomorrow. She giggled to his actions and got to the counter.

"If you want more, you only have to ask~" She said. Like 40 plates later... Naruto was full of the weird soup...

"What's the name of the weird soup?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Well It was a-" Soul couldn't end her sentence.

"A Sancocho" Angel said, appearing out of nothing. He took a piece of chicken and beginned to eat it without a care in the world.

"Hey! You are that guy from the forest!" Little Naruto shouted. Angel looked at him for a moment then he eated the piece of meat whole and launched the bone through a portal.

* * *

The Shinigami was looking to the souls passing through the realms of live and death. Suddenly, a portal opened at the side of his head then a bone collided with the recalled part of his body. He looked to the bone, the bone had note attached to it, he opened it and read:

 **"Here's one more bone for you little boner."**

Shinigami stared to the note with a poker face then he screamed with an ungodly rage.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Quite the scream...

* * *

Little Naruto could only stare at Angel with a confused stare. Why did he save him? What he wanted with him? What was his goal? Helping him... Angel stared at Naruto with a relaxed face but inside he was dead worried for the kid, no one kid should put that lot effort in trying to find reasons about trivial things.

"If you keep staring me with that face, when a rooster sings you face will be like that forever." Angel said. It seemed to snap him out of his trance. Soul noted the ambient and decided to satisfy her curiosity for the sake of Little Naruto's sanity.

"Angel-Sama, what happened?" She asked.

"Well..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I.T Department._

Angel had been tied to a chair and a reb ball in his mouth, honestly he didn't care about the chatter the two interrogators were having, then he was injected with something, he looked at them with a bored expression.

"Are you a spy, don't you?" He asked, waiting for a positive answer.

"No." Angel said still bored.

The man looked at him with shock then he got straight and asked a lot of questions, some like, Are you ninja? or Have you ever been involucrated in illegal doings? All the answers were the same thing a bored no. Then the woman tried to flirt with him, his answer?

"Sorry, I'm not on your boat."

"So, you're..."

"I said in yours."

"WHAT!? I'M NOT SEXY!? IT'S THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?"

"Meh. I have seen better, and besides... I'm a way too big fish for you boat."

"Do you want to put that on test?"

"I already said that I'm not entering on your boat and besides I don't want to become the _Catch_ of the day."

"What do you mean by a boat? And a catch?"

"Obviously, your fisherwoman's boat"

"..." She stared incredeously to the man before her, like he had just grown a second head.

"Because, you know... you're wearing a _Net_ and you're trying to _Catch a Fish,_ that would be me, so that makes you a Fisherwoman."

"..."

"So take this Deluxe fishing rod and fish the big ones, Good Luck!" At the end of the sentence he quickly pushed away the frozen form of Anko Mitarashi to the door and closed it behind her. He made his way to the chair and sitted down, near the still frozen Ibiki, this was the scene that Inoishi walked in. Silently and without saying a word to Ibiki, he used his **Shintenshin No Jutsu** and entered inside the dephts of Angel's mind. He was entering in a field where few got out alive or even sane.

 _10 Minutes Later..._

Inoishi Yamanaka proud Jounin of Konohagakure No Sato and clan head of the Yamanaka clan was in a fetal position over the corner muttering something about fried chicken and Dragons with a rape level of asddsafsfdgashga over and over, at the same time Angel was whistling a happy tune like he didn't just scarred for life the best mind healer in all Konoha... not his problem.

 _1 Hour Later..._

Things had escaleted out of control and now everyone was fighting, at RPG style, a giant white kitty that wanted to take control over the timeline, sodomize all the sharks in the universe and spend all his cupons on Beef Tofu, at the other side of the Elemental Nations, Kisame got a shiver through his spine.

Kitty used **Hyper nyanfier!** Lots of portals opened and Nyan Cats were shouted **(Literally, the portals really screamed Nyan cats.)** to our heroes, Angel who had summoned a giant spear was blocking all the attacks like a madman, Ibiki that somehow was dressed in a _tight_ ballerina outfit gracefully jumped over the nyan cats and their rainbows, Anko who was dressed as... a Fish? was flopping around and somehow avoiding the rather lethal attacks and Inoishi who still was in Fetal position in the floor crying... the nyan cats didn't even try to touch him. MERCY to his pour soul... he will be like that for at least 5 fucking years.

 **"Miauh, miauh, miauh, miuah, miauh, miauh (This is the end to all of you, when I defeat all of you, I will become the True GUS and then with my newfound powers, sharks, humans, I'll show to all of them the real way of the stray cat! So in other way to say it... Get sharked!)"**

*Angel scratched behind it's ear. Suddenly, the kitty forgot everything he was doing and purred under your hands... WTF?

"..." Nobody said anything. Because they couldn't, Angel had put dub tape on their mouths.

 _1 Hour Later..._

The hokage was about to enter into the interrogation room until the door burst open and he was pulled in, Girly screams were heard on the whole building... Nobody could be saved...

 _5 Minutes before 3 Hours..._

Everyone that was in the building now was doing a human pyramid and they were naked, their clothes were burning. Angel was not part of it as he was taking photos of the rapidly descending pyramid and forming human pile of naked people.

"Welp. I already got a nice material for blackmailing, so see ya later suckers." And he teleported away from the room.

 _Flashback End._

* * *

"And that's how I got here, aside from killing some assholes in the way, I got unscathed." Angel finished with a happy smirk.

Little Naruto just stared at him in awe, he didn't understood some of the words but now his opinion about this guy passsed from a weird stranger to a cool guy. Soul just looked at him with a playful smile.

"You could have done better than that." She said.

"I was way too bored."

"Oh, Okay so do you-" Again she didn't finish her sentence because without warning Angel teleported ou of the house.

" **[SIGH]** Mans this days... do you want more, child?" Soul said, her answer was in the form of a extended plate, she giggled as she happily served more food on the plate.

* * *

 _Council chambers.  
_

Angel appeared in the center of the room, before anyone could even mutter anything, he beginned to talk.

"Gimme that, 'cause we had a deal" He got over the Hokage stand and snatched an adoption form out of his hands.

"I don't give a fuck to whatever any of you has to say, so get a stick up to your assholes, especially the civilians" He walked over to the advisors.

"Fuck you" He proceeded to bitch slap Danzo with so much force that he was launched over the wall and got stuck on it.

"Next day, now I gotta fly." He vanished in a wink.

. . . . . . . .

"What the hell did just happened?" Said Tsume, nobody answered her question though, to shocked about the end of events.

* * *

"I'm home." Said Angel as he appeared in the same point as before. He looked to full of food boy and then to his maid.

"So, you're back... It's getting late, don't you think? It's kind of-"

"Hey, kid." Angel interrupted Soul and called the attention of Naruto. Little Naruto looked at him.

"Would you like to stay here the night? don't worry about pajamas, there are some in the Guest's room and I think that they fit you, so... what do you say?" He asked as he finished his question, little Naruto shot straight to the mentioned room.

"heh, it always works." He said in a confident tone. Nice food, way too late in the night and a warm and comfy place to sleep. Always got the best of any wary orphan.

* * *

 _Later that night...  
_

Angel was peacefuly reading a book in his bed, when he felt something crawl under the sheets of the bed, slowly and fearfully he removed the sheets, to find, much to his relief, little Naruto sleeping in fetal position.

"Kid, the river is on fire!" He said, maneging to wake up him, then little Naruto hugged him.

"What's wrong little buddy?"

"A-a lo-lot o-f-f-of peoplea were hurting me and-and Ayame-neechan and Soul-chan were there and they were saying means things to me and hitting and trying to-to-to-to..." He became a crying mess as he hugged more tightly the man in front of him.

Angel was going to have a one-on-one talk with Kyuubi later, but now the little sack of sadness needed a some comfort. He hugged back at Naruto who seemed to don't have expected that, he cried more.

"Yes, that's it, let out everything, don't worry I'm here to listen." In few seconds he nearly regretted saying that, each word made him more and more mad. Naruto told about the mobs, the way everyone treated him, how he nearly died of starvation, how he was tricked, poisoned and then left to die in a trash can, how he was conscious through all of the shit everyone put on him literally. At this part Angel viewed the kid in a new light, he hugged him more. How when he looked up for help he only got see people with masks sitting there, just standing, not doing even a thing to try to stop the abuse, only interrupted when a dog masked one appeared or when things got more without pants. Angel just stood there, thinking in how the kid was determined to live through all of that and he hadn't snapped already. "Don't worry... Now I'm here... I promise that everything will be okay from now and on, just... believe in me, ok?" He looked at the tearful eyes of a broken child, seeing a crack repairing slowly repair itself. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and cried louder, uncried tears of sorrow and pain finally been realeased.

16 Minutes passed and Little Naruto had already fallen asleep, saying so many deep things exhausted anyone emotionally, Angel was mad but tomorrow was a new day, and that would be the Judgement Day for everyone of the people that dared to hurt the kid. He swore on that, NOBODY dared to hurt an innocent child and got alive and sound, not on his watch and less to the kid, he will enjoy eating their insides and reduce their souls to pure dust. But for now... there was a kid that needed a happy dreams night.

Using his powers he was about to close the door, when he noticed that someone or to be more accurate Black Soul, gripping powerfuly a whip with her hands, was looking through a crack in the door, with a psychotic smile on her... He shot the door close and put the lock on it. It seems that he was not the only one with the same line of thought. He looked forward for the bloodshed of tomorrow. But, in the end he was grateful for her not entering in the room or he will had jumped out of the window...

"Kid, every moment you just make me like you more and more." Angel said in a thankeful tone.

* * *

 **DONE! UGH, that Fangirl somehow raped the pedobear and managed to escape from the bathroom but now I Jailed her with Slenderman inside the bathroom but this time I made wall of steel and weld it to the frame, Let's see how would she escape from this.  
**

 **In other things don't worry about the council bashing it's gonna be done in the next chapter, meanwhile to whoever had dirty thinks about the boat thingy has to left review as an apology. Nah, Just kidding but it really would be good if you tell me what you think of this story. I'm newbie at writing fanfiction so don't expect perfection but i will try my best.**

 **I'M OUTTA HERE! WATCH THE FANGIRL FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!**

 **Post-Note: I had to change some of the text 'cause I got to correct some errors in the meanwhile I changed some of the same and added some things, I writed and submitted this cahpter at midnight so I didn't notice the errors until now... about the shit things I writed up there, well... I honestly don't fucking now, but the kitty is important actually. How? Not even myself now it but i now it will got back in some point of the story, other than that... Bye!**


End file.
